School Wings
by Blackcatstrike55
Summary: Sint Academy, a place where the smartest go, is split into three categories. The Scorpions, The Cats, and The Wings. Each has a leader. Emperor, Bastet, and Angel. Though Angel has not been a true leader for years and when Noriaki Kakyoin enrolls, he has no idea what he's getting into and may gain a love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Sint High is a private school split into three categories. The Scorpions - Most of the jocks leave people stung, yet their reign in politics can beat anybody. Their leader is known as Emperor. Or as his close friends call him, Josuke Higashikata. The second group is The Cats - These are the sassy and smart ones. Absorbed in their looks and their place in school yet super competitive, they won't lose to anyone and their skill in literature is unbeatable Their leader is known as Bastet. Or as his close friends call him, Rohan Kishibe. And finally The Wings - The smartest people in science and mathematics. Their leader is unknown since there hasn't been a good one in awhile and they are known as Angel.**

 **Kakyoin is a transfer student and everyone is wondering what he will be. Though when he is categorized as a Wing, people begin to believe that he will be the next leader, Angel. But what no one knows is that someone in the Scorpions has an eye on him. A very big jock who may just be 195cm tall. Then there is the rumor that Bastet is in love with Emperor and vice versa, yet Bastet claims that he has never heard such blasphemy and ridicules everyone that says that.**

 **Or where Kakyoin enrolls in a private school where he has no idea what he's getting into.**

Why his parents picked this school, he will never know.

Kakyoin Noriaki, a smart and beautiful man was just enrolled into a famous private school called Sint Private Academy. Why? He will never know. He always guessed it was because his parents were never there for him that they thought of giving him luxury.

Or just to get him far away from them.

Kakyoin always knew it was the latter. Though he never cared for big schools, this was supposed to be an amazing place. He read all about it and of the three categories. He knew he wasn't going to be a Scorpion, probably because he wasn't that much into politics. And the Cats didn't sound like him either. He was peaceful even though he enjoyed literature.

This left him with one thing.

He was going to be a Wing. No doubt about it. He loved science and math. Which surprised many for some reason. But he was still agonizing over this new school.

Was he going to fit in? Will people like him? Will he make friends? Will people think he's weird? The doubt began to build and he had to shove it into the back of his head and get ready.

OoooOooOoOoOooOoooO

Huge! That was how he could describe the gates. Beautifully designed and with an emblem of a cat with wings and a scorpion tail. Kakyoin wondered why they went with such a weird animal but it fit the school.

Kakyoin walked onto the campus and was astonished. Again, it was huge! A large fountain in the middle surrounded by grass and then paths and trees outlining the building. But something really caught his eye.

A tall man in a black uniform. A chain dangling off of his collar and a ridiculous hat that seemed to fade into his jet black hair. But his hair wasn't his best quality. God his eyes! A vast blue! No. Green? No, that's not right sea? Yes. The sea was how to describe them. Vast ocean spreading and filling his iris. Who is he?

Then Kakyoin saw the badge on his pants. He was a scorpion. Though you could tell by his appearance and athletic build easily that that was what he was.

Not too longer Kakyoin realized he was staring. He found this out after the other boy had stared into his eyes for awhile too. Then the other boy began walking.

 _Where is he going?_ Kakyoin thought. Slowly the boy seemed to grow taller. _Is he a giant?_ Kakyoin wasn't sure what was happening until the boy was looking down on him and he felt stupid. He was coming over the him.

Kakyoin slowly looked up. Huge! He has an abundance to say that, but this time is was more real than eyes pierced him.

OoooOooOoOoOooOoooO

Jotaro was getting irritated. This red-headed kid came in the gates and starting gaping at everything. Now he was staring at Jotaro with those big violet eyes. They almost looked fake.

When the boy just stared at him Jotaro began to walk towards him.

Jotaro stared down at the redhead. He always thought his studs were cool, but this dude was wearing dangling cherries. His hair was somewhat a mess and a giant curly noodle seemed to have caught in his bangs. Or was that his real hair? Jotaro didn't really care but was annoyed to no end. Who was he? And to stare at a Scorpion is quite disrespectful.

Then the redhead looked up. And Jotaro realized that his violet eyes were not fake. They were real and fit with this man.

"Who are you?" Jotaro asked uninterested.

The man hesitated. Then he opened his mouth. "Please excuse me! I didn't mean to stare. I'm new and all of this is pretty exciting and i've never seen such a tall person. And I couldn't help bu-" The boy was cut off as Jotaro cleared his throat.

"Who. Are. You?" Jotaro growled now frustrated even more at this person's rambling.

"Noriaki Kakyoin. Though you can call me Kakyoin." The boy- no, Kakyoin said.

Jotaro snorted. "I'll call you Feather." Kakyoin turned his head. "What?"

Jotaro pulled his hat down. "Yare Yare Daze. You're a Wing aren't you?" Now he was pissed. He's only been in the presence of this Kakyoin for a short time and he was already tired of him.

"Wing? Oh, this is my first day. I haven't been classified yet." Kakyoin smiled at him.

Jotaro pulled down his hat and cursed under his breath. "You're a Wing. That's definite. Unless you're not smart in science or mathematics."

"Well then, I guess I am. But what made you truly think I was a Wing?" Kakyoin looked up to him.

Jotaro continued to hide behind his hat. "That. You're persistent in finding the true answer. If you were more flamboyant though, I would have said you were a Cat."

Kakyoin's eyes got big. "I-I guess."

Jotaro couldn't stand this person anymore.

Then said person opened his mouth. "Could you give me a tour? Since i'm new?"

"Ask someone else." Jotaro stated.

"Why?" Kakyoin looked him in the eye.

God, this was going to be the death of him. "Because I don't have time to mess with shitty dudes who seem clueless at first but really think they are better than everyone and are stuck up and should be shit on." Jotaro growled.

To his surprise, Kakyoin didn't get wide eyed or run away.

Instead his eyes closed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Quit being an asshole. All I asked for was a tour. Not a shit load of insults that came out of a book called, 'Insults For Shitheads Who Think Fear Is Always The Answer.'" Kakyoin barked back.

By now everyone wanted to see who was going to die at the hands of Jotaro Kujo.

Jotaro took his hat and pulled it down even further. He then turned around. He could feel the redhead staring at him. Then in a flash Jotaro whipped back around to plant a fist in the Wing's face. But a hand stopped his. Of course. Emperor. Or his old friend, Josuke Higashikata.

"Now what do you think you're doing? Hitting a fellow student?" Josuke asked.

Jotaro grunted. Josuke snorted, shrugged his shoulders and turned to Kakyoin.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if he scared you." Josuke looked at Kakyoin.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Josuke squeaked. "You're new here aren't you?" He grabbed Kakyoin's hands.

"Yes. I am." Kakyoin smiled at him. Josuke lit up. "Wow! You have a pretty smile."

Kakyoin's eyes widened. "T-thank you?" Kakyoin managed to stutter. You could visibly see the small blush dusting his cheeks. Josuke patted him on the back.

"Please excuse my rude introduction! I am Josuke Higashikata, or as most people know me, Emperor. But you can call me Josuke!" He gave a thumbs up. Kakyoin nodded slightly. "Noriaki Kakyoin." Josuke's eyebrows went up. "Can I call you Kak?" Kakyoin was astonished but he nodded.

Then Josuke pointed at Jotaro. "What?" He growled. Josuke chuckled. "And this here is Jotaro Kujo. We've been friends for awhile. I know! Can you believe it? He has friends." Josuke whispered the last part though Jotaro could hear him. He snorted and both Josuke and Kakyoin giggled like little girls.

"Well you need a tour and to get your spot in the school, so I will escort you anywhere you need to go!" Josuke smiled brightly and Kakyoin smiled and nodded back. Jotaro snorted again.


	2. Wings Council

Note from Author- If you originally read this the first time, I am so sorry! Shiz got real and something went really wrong! Please enjoy the much better fixed version, and again, sorry and thank you for reading!

"So, this is the pool. And outside you have the tennis and volleyball courts. We also have a few soccer fields too." Josuke turned to Kakyoin.

 _Geez! I can't even remember where the bathroom is!_ Kakyoin shook his head.

"What is it?" Josuke asked.

Kakyoin jolted. "It's just that this school is huge! It's like a puzzle. A very difficult one at that."

Josuke chuckled at him. "You'll get used to it. And soon you'll know it like the back of your hand. Is there anything else you want to check, Kak?" Josuke looked at him.

"I think i'm ready to be categorized. And thank you so much for the tour you gave me. It really helps." Kakyoin smiled again.

Josuke nodded and turned to lead him out of the pool room. Kakyoin hadn't paid too much attention to his outfit, but now realized how cool it was. It was almost a simple school outfit. Purple collar shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a letterman's jacket with a full scorpion on it, unlike the tail on just the Scorpions. Kakyoin guessed that just came with being the leader of the group. Though he had the emblem on the back of his jacket, he had the full emblem on his pants. Again, something only the leaders had.

"Well there is one thing I want to know." Kakyoin looked at Josuke's back. Josuke turned.

"And? What is it?" Josuke raised his eyebrows.

Kakyoin looked at him. "Can you tell me more about the leaders of the groups? And the so called councils i've heard of?" Josuke smiled like a goof.

"You have to get categorized I'll tell you everything." Josuke put a finger on his lip. "But you'll have to keep it a secret that I told you anything."

Kakyoin nodded and followed Josuke to the testing room.

Once there he stopped. "Here it is! I can't go any further. All I can say is, GO GET 'EM!" Josuke's goofy grin showed up again.

Kakyoin thanked him and walked it. A man inside turned to him. "Name." Definitely not a question by the tone.

"Noriaki Kakyoin." He stated.

The man clicked his tongue. He nodded and turned around and walked behind a tarp hung up in the room.

When he came back, he handed Kakyoin a packet and a bubble sheet. "Start." He commanded. Kakyoin nodded silently and went to work.

OoooOooOoOoOooOoooO

"So what are you, Feather?" Jotaro grunted out. Kakyoin stared at him in a blank way. _Why is he even here?_ Then Josuke appeared with several friends behind him.

"YO! How did it go? What are you?" Josuke shouted when he approached. _God. His hair just bounces like a bouncy ball. How can you style it so perfect? God. It's fucking beautiful._ Kakyoin was cut out of his thoughts when Josuke nudged him.

"Come on! I wanna know!" Josuke pouted.

"What do you think I am?" Kakyoin asked him. Josuke shook. "A WING!" Josuke shouted. For an emperor he sure is loud.

Kakyoin shook his head and everybody gasped. "A Dark Angel." Kakyoin said. "Whatever that is."

The room went dead silent. You could cut the air with a knife at how quiet it was. Then one spoke up.

"You mean, you got put straight into the council?" Josuke fidgeted. Kakyoin was confused. "Council?" He asked.

Josuke lit up. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT INTO THE WINGS COUNCIL!" Josuke ran up and hugged him.

"Great." Jotaro snorted. "So he is a know-it-all." Kakyoin was still very confused. "What does it mean!?" Kakyoin asked again.

Josuke let go of him. "Sorry! Almost forgot. The council is of six people from each category. Usually the seventh thru second highest score in that category. The highest becomes the leader. I'm the highest of the Scorpions, Emperor. My friend Rohan is the leader of the Cats, or Bastet. Yet the Wings are always difficult. No one is truly the best in that group. They're all super smart so no one is a true leader. Though once there is one, he or she will be called Angel. But enough of leaders, you're in the council of the Wings. This is the second highest rank. And honestly, to be put in it after your first test is rare. Rohan is the only one besides you who's done it. But the council helps out the leader with a lot of other things like paperwork, what to teach, and making plans for the big shabang, which we will talk about soon or the other members will tell you. The Cat's council is called the Bobcats. The Scorpion's council is called the Tailwhips. And the one you're in, is the Dark Angels." Josuke slowly ran out of breath.

"That's a lot of information. He probably didn't even get that." Jotaro stated bluntly. "Actually I got all of that. You're the one who didn't." Kakyoin looked at him.

Jotaro pulled out a cigarette. "Don't need to. Already been here a year. Sometimes I feel like I know too much."

One of Josuke's friends came up. "Bro, we goin' to get ice cream?" His hair was also put up. Black and grey. Like a cloudy zebra. "Bro, sure. But first I got to introduce you to the new kid." Josuke replied.

"Fine." The zebra walked up to Kakyoin. "Okuyasu Nijimura. Scorpion. My brother is a Tailwhip." He held out his hang and Kakyoin took it. "Noriaki Kakyoin. Please feel free to call me Kakyoin."

Okuyasu lit up just like Josuke does. He shook Kakyoin's hand and gave it a tight squeeze and let go. "Nice to meet'ya, Kak! Josuke has told be a lot about you." He took on the goofy grin that the two boys shared.

"Woah. When did you guys start calling him nicknames?" Jotaro said uninterested.

"You call him a nickname too!" Josuke rebutted."Mine's more of an insult." Jotaro growled.

"Feather? That's not much of an insult. I kinda like it." Kakyoin smiled at him. A faint dust of pink swept over Jotaro's cheeks. He cursed under his breath.

"Oh! And this is Koichi and Yukako!" Josuke called behind him to the two staring into each other's eyes. Okuyasu snorted. They were like cliche love birds. They then turned and walked up.

"Koichi Hirose. A fellow Wing." This boy was quite small compared to Kakyoin and his hair seemed to have been cut by a terrible hair stylist. Then a girl came up.

"Yukako Yamagishi. A Bobcat." She had long black hair and a well defined face. Kakyoin shook both of their hands. "Again, Noriaki Kakyoin, but you can just call me Kakyoin."

"I should introduce you to Rohan. You'll 'love' him." Josuke rolled his eyes at the last part. Everyone except Jotaro snorted.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakyoin asked.

"Thinks he's the best person in the world. He's an asshole who can't keep his ego out of everything." Josuke said.

"Or his manga." Okuyasu chuckled.

"You guys are so rude to him! He's actually a real good guy. You have to know him to get it." Koichi reckoned.

Josuke scoffed. "As usual. Koichi always backing up that egoist."

Koichi just shrugged. "Whatever. Can't ever get through to you guys anyways."

Kakyoin held his breath then spoke. "Wait. He's a manga artist?"

Koichi nodded. "A very skilled one at that. He just made his debut not too long ago."

Kakyoin felt jittery. He always loved manga since he was young. The only thing to distract him from his asshole- ahem, parents who got him into this school. Slowly something seemed to slide out of place in his mind.

Why is he truly here? What's the point? What is he going to do? How will this benefit him? Is it for his parents? Is he paying their debt once he gets out of here? How will he afford college now that they used his funds for a private academy in high school? Why did he not stay home and go to a public school? Did his parents truly hate him? Did they hate him so much to send him away to a boarding academy? Why? That question keeps popping up. That one question. Why? Why do I have any of this while great families who love each other are starving and dieing? Why is he here?

 _Wait. Where am I again? Am I even on Earth? What's this bright light? Why is it so dark all of a sudden? There's the light again. No, don't go near the light. No, on second thought, reach for it. It's probably safe. No, it's bad. What the hell is happening?_


	3. True Hurt

Jotaro waited in the infirmary as Kakyoin opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

Jotaro sighed. "The infirmary."

"Why?" He asked sitting up.

"You passed out in the hallway. Koichi was talking about Rohan's manga and you looked happy then we all noticed that you went pale. We thought you were going to throw up first but instead you passed out cold." Jotaro stated.

"How did I get here?" Kakyoin scratched his throat.

"I threw you over my shoulder and brought you here." Jotaro grunted.

Kakyoin blushed a little. _Why the hell are you blushing? It's not like i'm doing anything special for you. Yare yare daze._

"Thank you." It was a faint whisper.

"Huh?" Jotaro looked at the redhead.

He looked up and into Jotaro's eyes. "Thank you for helping me. And where is everybody else?" Kakyoin narrowed his eyes.

Jotaro sighed again. "Went to get ice cream. Said they'd get you something simple and come check on you."

"So why didn't you go? Why are you here?" Kakyoin asked. "The nurse would prolly be fine."

Jotaro jolted then collected his thoughts. "Did you just say 'prolly'? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Kakyoin chuckled. "From where I'm from, that's slang for probably. Prolly."

Jotaro stared blankly at him and Kakyoin returned the look. "Try me, bitch." Kakyoin stated through gritted teeth.

Jotaro leaned forward. "You 'prolly' didn't notice it, but Emperor isn't here to save you this time. I wouldn't mind taking you out right here again."

Kakyoin didn't chuckle this time. No. He laughed. But not a funny stable humor laugh. More of a maniac laugh. And soon it turned more into a choke and tears ran down his face.

 _Shit! What the hell happened to his strong attitude?_

Kakyoin laughed half-heartedly. "What is it?" Jotaro tried to hide his shock.

Kakyoin snifled. "You sound like my parents. Whenever my aunt and uncle weren't around my parents hated me. They'd state that they weren't there to save me and I would get what's coming to me. And it was never a lie." Kakyoin slid his blanket off to reveal his skin. To check if it was asthma or something else they had to take his shirt off.

Jotaro held his breath at the sight. Scars. So many. Some from cuts, some from gashes and even burn marks from cigarettes and a whole bunch of other unsightly god awful things that screamed torture.

Jotaro stood up and Kakyoin watched him. Jotaro knew exactly what was going through the boys head. The same thing that went through his head a lot. _The 'I just lost a potential friend because of my past self.'_ A terrifying thing indeed. Jotaro lost so many people with his demeanor and rough attitude, but Kakyoin seemed to not care. He still laughed and smiled. Then it dawned on him. _He still laughed and smiled. After being abused by his parents for years and now sent here, he has to put up a front so people would be happy around him and like him. To keep himself happy._

"Is that why you passed out?" Jotaro turned to him.

"Huh?" Kakyoin looked up at him.

Jotaro rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You had a mental breakdown about your past and you passed out from it. Am I correct?"

Surprise filled Kakyoin's eyes. He must've been spot on.

"I suppose so. I never truly remember what happens before I black out. This was not even the first."

The last sentence shook Jotaro. _This was not even the first._ How many times has this happened to him? How many times had he been in school and completely pass out in the middle of class? For some odd reason, the thought troubled Jotaro. God. Why have you done this to me?

Note from Author- Short, I know! But having to fix this story and the chapters and life and Christmas and family and suspense, I couldn't help it! But please enjoy and thank you for reading!


End file.
